Untold Truths
by SophieSaulie
Summary: Warning: Character Death, but I hope that the twist will make it worth it. Some untold truths are revealed to Rick.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Faye_Dartmouth's Not in the Cards. Dedicated to her and lena7142.

**Warning**: Character death.

**Summary**: Some secrets are revealed to Rick

**Untold Truths**

**Part 1:**

Rick was still in shock.

It had happened so fast - too fast.

He had known the realities.

Capture. Torture.

Death.

But he had been a romantic about them too.

Capture. He'd be saved by his friends.

Torture. He'd recover with this friends' help.

Death...his friends would be with him, would never let him die alone or leave his body behind.

He'd had all the answers, but only for himself.

Capture. He'd find them.

Torture. He'd help them recover.

Death...He would be there for them, never let them die alone or leave their bodies behind.

But he had never considered death an option...had never thought it would happen...not to the ODS...not to his friends.

They had come through so many close calls and had lived to tell about it. Maybe he should have considered that their luck might run out someday, but it was bad luck to think that way so he hadn't.

Denial was a river in Egypt.

Reality was cold, heartless and unavoidable and Rick had been caught completely unaware when it struck.

Death happened in the Agency.

Rick just didn't want to think about death happening to the ODS.

When he had first joined up, he was blithely excited about it. It had been something he had always wanted to do, to serve and protect his country from enemy combatants, but then on his first day he had been commandeered by the director to become a mole in the ODS. It didn't take long for Michael, Casey and Billy to manipulate his naïveté to haze him unmercifully.

He had thought about quitting then, barely freshly minted from the Farm, idealism blazing across his forehead.

But one man had told him that he had a heart of a hero and though Rick had known the "compliment" had been given with complete sarcasm and had contained no sincerity, he would learn much later that Billy had meant it, had repeated it during times of real testing in order to not only bolster, but to truly express his belief in him.

Billy had become the "purveyor of all truths" for Rick when it had come to the Agency and to the ODS. Some of those truths came veiled with humor, others were delivered with unflinching honesty. Rick had grown closer to Billy than with Michael and Casey only because Billy had been willing to give what Rick had needed whenever the teaching opportunity presented itself whether it was encouragement or confidence.

And now that voice, that intellect and humor was gone. Lost for good and Rick was having a hard time coming to terms with the silence, to the loss...to not having any more truths being told to him. He had so much more to learn and now, it had been taken away from him. He had been robbed of a teacher and a friend.

Billy had been captured, but they had rescued him.

A month later.

Billy had been tortured.

He had been near death when they had found him. Conscious, but barely, covered in blood and bruises as well as hidden injuries they couldn't inventory or address out in the field.

Billy had been airlifted to a nearby hospital with Rick refusing to let him go alone.

Billy had tried...but the wounds...

Rick clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out the memory, but he knew he would only be able to do it for a short time. He knew he would never forget completely. A part of him never wanted to forget. He knew that he would always miss those untold truths.

At least Billy had died in his arms. For anyone else, that might be the memory to erase but for Rick, sharing Billy's last words, his last moments were what he had wanted to remember, was the memory he wanted to cling to because it would be the very last ones he would have with him.

"Hold on, hold on, Billy," Rick said, his voice cracking with panic.

Billy groaned, gazed around, at first looking confused. When his eyes landed on Rick, he smiled, blood streaking the left corner of his mouth.

"Rick, lad...you're looking a mite squeamish there...I'm the one who...hates the sight of blood, remember?" Billy teased.

"Rest, Billy, don't talk," Rick emphasized, knowing deep down that Billy would disobey him.

"Talking's my stock and trade, mate...don't know how to stay silent, yeh?" Billy closed his eyes and started to wheeze.

Rick clung to him, more for himself than for Billy. He was scared.

"Yeh, I've noticed that," Rick smiled.

"Right, so...first, thank ya, thank all of ya...I had not the slightest doubt you'd come for me," Billy shivered with pain.

"Of course we'd come for you," Rick said, his voice just as shaky as Billy's, but for different reasons.

"It makes letting you down...all the more regrettable for me."

"What? No, no, you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine," Rick repeated like a mantra, wanting to make Billy believe it, wanting to believe it himself,

"I'm afraid...I'm far from fine, lad," Billy said as he stiffened with pain.

"Yeh, right now, but when we get to the hospital -"

"Rick, listen to me...I fear my time is short on this mortal plane..." Billy shook with pain again and even grabbed Rick's arm for purchase against it. "I...I need you to promise me to stay a hero...more to the point, I'll need ya to show that hero's heart of yours...to those who will need it..."

Rick shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks at the helplessness he felt. All he could do was listen even though he didn't want the words to be true, he owed Billy his undivided attention. Truth be told, he needed to listen, knowing it would be the last time he'd hear Billy again.

"Michael and Casey don't need it."

"That's where you're wrong...they'll need it more than they'll admit...to remind them to stay heroes themselves...but it's not just them I'm thinking of..."

Billy was struggling to finish his words. Rick could almost see him willing himself to hang on until he was done, as if he could defy death until he was finished with his mission.

"I...don't have time...to tell you the whole story...a first for everything, yeh?" Billy said smiling. "You'll know what to do..."

"Know what to do about what?" Rick's desperation warring with frustration at needing to understand what Billy was trying to tell him.

"When you're called to duty...you'll...know...what to do...lad...and you'll do the heroic thing...I'm certain of it...I wish I had more time...to school you...further, but death won't wait, I'm afraid," Billy said, his breathing turning into rasps and wheezing whispers then he grabbed Rick's hand with his bloodied one both in pain and with emphasis. "Last lesson, aye? How...to die...surrounded by your best mates...Noblest death of all...yeh? Was right all along...heart...h...heart of a hero."

Billy exhaled a moan and his body went still. All that could be heard was the thrumming of the helicopter's blades over their heads.

ChaosChaos Chaos

Rick's cell phone startled him from his recall. He half-heartedly reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Rick Martinez?" Said a voice with an English accent. A wave of emotion hit Rick as it made him remember Billy.

"Yes, yes who is this?"

"I'm Simon Leichester, William Collins' barrister."

"Billy Collins' what?" Rick responded, confused.

"Mr. Collins appointed you the executor of his estate and I need to meet with you to discuss the details of his wishes. He left a video will."

Rick was in shock and couldn't imagined why Billy would choose him as the executor of his estate.

"Uh, yes, of course."

"Would tomorrow morning at 10 be amenable?"

Rick smiled at the thought of Billy choosing a compatriot as his lawyer.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Rick hung up and though initially the call had been both confusing, surprising and mildly amusing, the reminder that Billy was gone resurfaced in a tightened chest and his eyes refilled with tears.

The next morning Rick was in Simon Leichester's office. He was nervous. Leichester had said that Billy had left a video will and he was worried that seeing him again would send him over the edge emotionally again.

Billy's memorial had been laughably insufficient for the life he had sacrificed for not breaking under enormous pressure yet Rick knew that Billy would have found it enough, suitable. Billy had specified to be cremated, but there were no other details on how he had wanted his remains to be "handled". Rick could guess that Billy would want to go back home, be buried with his family and even if he hadn't asked for that, Rick would take him there anyway. He knew that Billy deserved to go back home. Now, being in Billy's lawyer's office, he would probably get his answer. Rick was certain of one thing, he would do anything that he asked of him.

Rick sat in the waiting room nervously. He was worried about how he would react to seeing Billy again. It still hurt to remember his death yet the silence of Billy's absence was reminder enough and he almost ached to hear his voice again.

"Mr. Martinez? Mr. Leichester will see you now," his secretary called out, offering the open door for him to pass through.

Rick took in a long breath, feeling as if he had been holding it for the entire time he had been waiting. He nodded his thanks to her, stood up and walked through.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Martinez," Mr. Leichester said as he extended his hand to shake Rick's. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Leichester was a well-dressed man, wearing a pressed charcoal grey three piece suit and lavender silk tie. In many ways, he reminded him of Billy. Billy had always worn three piece suits and even suggested that their off-the-book business might be in making ties, silly as it had come off at the time, it was a fond memory that brought a smile.

"No problem, thank you for calling...it's just...I'm confused. Why he would make me his executor?" Rick said. "I mean, we're colleagues, friends, but..."

"It's not my place to question Mr. Collins' choice. He must have trusted you a great deal," he said.

Rick swallowed hard. The thought that Billy had placed so much trust and responsibility onto him based on knowing him for such a short time was both inconceivable and yet a privilege that Rick felt he hadn't earned.

"He expressed his desire to reveal his wishes privately to you so I'm sure you'll find that answer soon. I've set up everything for you and will leave you to it. I'll just be in the next room. Retrieve me when you are finished."

Simon then left the room after turning on the DVD player.

Rick was trembling. He felt dread. He was going to see Billy again. It should have made him feel...maybe happy's not the word, but he didn't think he should be feeling dread.

Then the video started and Rick saw Billy's beaming face. The dread was gone. There was a feeling of fondness rising in Rick, seeing Billy happy made him happy and had lifted the sorrow he had been feeling since his death.

"Rick, lad, it's good to see you again!" Billy said, jovial, vibrant with life. "Well, I can't see you, but I know you, mate, and the thought that you're viewing this warms my heart as well as saddens my soul greatly because if you are seeing me now, I am dead and you are mourning my death, much too much and for far too long I fear and I mean to end that suffering right now."

Rick found Billy's insight into his nature just as honed as if he were an asset he had studied, but Rick knew that observations of details into the manner and character of people was Billy's gift. He was no different with his friends than he was with the assets. If anything, he had invested that much more into his friends, understanding the value of forging that bond.

Rick had confided things to Billy that he hadn't with the others. He had revealed parts of himself that only his family knew about him to Billy. It was a trust easily earned. Billy's razor sharp assessment from those details were keen and even in death, he spoke to Rick's vulnerabilities. He felt Billy's desire to acknowledge them and to assuage the pain Rick was feeling.

It made him smile even as more tears filled his eyes.

"By now you know that I have made you my executor. Why you? Perhaps you're asking yourself, well, it should be fairly obvious that its because of that hero's heart of yours, your noble devotion to good and selflessness because what I am about to reveal to you and the last wish I will prevail upon you to fulfill, will require a kind of self-sacrifice unlike any you have already shown.

"First things first, however. You have yet to be hardened by loss or to be consumed by the veil of darkness that shrouds all of us who do this work and so I know that my death will weigh heaviest upon you. I want you to know that I died loving the craft and have long since accepted the inevitable fate that has befallen me. I hope it came without pain, but know that's hardly realistic. What I fear is that you will take too much to heart how death took me. I want you to know that you mustn't harbor guilt or find some ridiculous reason to lay blame upon yourself. The dastardly "what ifs" that plague good men's souls can be terrible seductresses towards guilt, but I'm telling you, it's all hogwash and rubbish and I'll not have it. I was likely killed at the hands of evil. Plain and simple as that. Nothing you could have done could have saved me, nothing you did or did not do caused it to happen. Be at peace with my death. I know I am. Your hero's heart mustn't be diminished because of me. You'll be doing a disservice to my life, to how I lived if you do. Promise me that you will take my death as a renewal of your commitment to squash evil at every turn and that good shall always prevail over it. Don't compromise your belief in the patriotism for which you entered the Agency for I lived for it as well."

Rick found himself absently wiping tears from his face.

"Now, as to the disposition of my remains. A painful subject, I well understand and it grieves me to ask you to take charge of them, but my trust in you is absolute and I hope the burden I place upon you relays that trust. I know that per my instructions, the Agency has seen fit to cremate me. I hope you will respect my request though if I'm right about that compassionate soul of yours, you have already surmised that I wish be taken back to my mother country. I wish to rest for eternity next to my family in North Edinburgh. Simon will arrange for the travel and any costs and details that need to be made. I hope that you will take a moment to visit my ancestral home as all that has been imbued in me to make the man that I am, was forged there."

Rick took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

Billy's demeanor then visibly changed. His joviality ebbed away, in its place a small smile and perhaps a look of wistfulness flitted across his face.

"Right, to the heart of things then," Billy smiled weakly, his voice soft. "You already know that I excel in hiding behind facades. It is, after all, my stock and trade. Though I have revealed more to you in the short time we have known each other, a testament to your refreshing outlook on life, I might add, there is much you don't know and what I am about to entrust to you, is not just a declaration of facts, but with its knowledge comes a responsibility that I hope you will embrace with your whole heart, but I will understand if it is too much to ask of you and you needn't feel any obligation."

Rick waited as he watched Billy pause, take a breath and rub his hands. This was a side of Billy he had never seen. He was struggling to find the right words, an act Rick thought was impossible. Billy had never struggled with a quip, a quote from Shakespeare ever available for recitation, a story or two, a factoid he learned from google, or with any words that could elicit the right response. They all rolled effortlessly threaded with charm, humor, sometimes sarcasm in his Scottish accent. Rick felt his nervousness and began to worry as well about what Billy was about to say.

"I hesitate because I fear your harsh judgment of me of what I'm about to reveal and while in our line of work, such concerns are at best superfluous and for someone like Casey, a waste of energy, I hold your opinion in high regard. I value it above all others."

Billy paused again. Rick was amazed that he was so worried about his reaction, his opinion of him. Rick believed that nothing could diminish his view of Billy.

"I fear that the right words escape me, perhaps there are none comparable to just spitting it out so best to be direct then yeh?"

Billy looked up into the camera and Rick spied tears in his eyes.

"I have a son," Billy uttered quietly and quickly, a touch of awe and reverence at the admission.

Rick was caught gobsmacked by the revelation.

Billy pulled out a small photo from his wallet and showed it to the camera.

Rick was amused at the resemblance the little boy had to his father, down to the mischievous smile.

"Little Liam is six years old as I speak now. I had already been disgraced and ousted when he was born, but lest you think that I learned of his existence as an after thought or that it had been hidden from me by his mother, neither is true. I knew of the pregnancy before I left, had been struck humbled and grateful that I could be capable of bringing such life in its perfect innocence into this harsh world. I dearly wanted nothing more than to be a devoted father. Olivia, - yes, that Olivia - and I agreed that to keep them both safe, they had to stay protected in London and I as far away from them as I could accomplish.. It cleaved my heart in twain to leave her and my child behind, but I didn't regret keeping them away from the danger that is my profession and my checkered past."

Billy gazed at the photo and his expression was unmistakably filled with love and devotion for his son. It didn't surprise Rick at all. Billy may have treated him more brotherly, but the kind of compassion and caring that he had given him was not unlike the dedication a loving father would give to his children.

"The only regret I harbor in this life of mine is that I wasn't the father I wanted to be for Liam. I was determined not to be like my own father, but I ached that I would likely never feel my son's embrace. Still, I'll not have any son of mine ever believe he was abandoned or unloved by his father so though I could not be with him, Liv and I made sure he knew his father and that he loved him.

"Now with my death, my son will never truly know me and just thinking about leaving him with that future leaves me bereft so, Rick, it is this heavy burden that which I lay at your feet and for which I humbly ask of you to undertake in my stead. To protect Liv and my son and to remind him of the father who had left him, that he wasn't a bad man and who would never have left him if it were by his choice."

Billy looked back into the camera, straight at Rick. Tears were in his eyes.

"This is my last mission to you, lad. And you may be asking why you? Why not Michael or Casey? They have known me the longest, yeh? Surely they are more qualified to tell my story to my son, but though they possess fine qualities indeed and I would entrust my life as well as the lives of Livvie and Liam to them, they would be the first to tell you that they lack the very thing that you possess in abundance and it is a valued commodity, your hero's heart which is more than heroic acts, but compassionate gestures. My son must see and learn what a hero's heart is. He must have an example to aspire and I could think of no other man I would entrust to Impart those lessons to my son."

Rick couldn't stop the tears. Billy was not only saying goodbye for the last time, but to Rick's mind, telling Billy's son the hero's heart that his father had possessed. And though the responsibility was daunting, Rick knew he had to do it, that he wanted to do it with every fiber of his being. Liam would know his hero father through Rick's admiration. Perhaps that was what Billy was counting on.

"So, young Rick this is goodbye. I want you to know that there aren't enough words to express my admiration and my every confidence that through your generous world view, life in the ODS will be all the richer. I consider that my ultimate legacy to Michael and Casey. You will not only keep them safe for those skills can be learned by any willing recruit, but you'll keep them from falling prey to the darker abyss that can sometimes slither into good men's souls. If I can claim any influence at all, it would be that I did that for them, for you. Nothing I have done for the job could measure up to protecting them and you from that darkness.

"It has been an honor, lad, to be your teacher for a time, for whatever I could impart to you and to being your grateful friend. Live well and live happily. That's how you can honor me. As you now know, life can be cruelly snatched from you just as you're beginning to live. Live and love now, mate. It's all any of us has. Today. The past and future cannot be changed. The present is the gift we must never take for granted. That is my last wish for you. My last lesson."

Billy's bright smile glowed back at Rick and then the screen went to static.

He heard the door open and he quickly wiped his tears.

"Mr. Martinez, is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes," Rick said as he cleared his throat. "Can I ask you, how long ago did Billy make this?"

"I believe it was approximately six months ago."

Rick crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Six months? We've only worked together for just under a year. How could he trust such information and responsibility to someone he's only known..." Rick trailed off. "Did he have another will?"

"Yes, he wanted to provide for his family in case something happened to him, but he changed the executor to you -"

"Six months ago?"

"Yes, sir," Simon said. "If you have completed viewing the video, I'd like your answer."

"Answer?"

"To become the conservator of his estate and of his son."

"What? Billy didn't...Liam has a mother."

"True, but he wanted to ensure that if anything ever happened -"

"That I would take care of him."

"Mr. Collins felt very strongly about that."

Rick nodded.

"Yeh, he did," Rick said, pride filling his chest for the man he would make sure his son would be proud to know even though it would only be through him. "Yes. Yes, I'd be honored to take care of his family."

ChaosChaosChaos

Rick returned to the office to share the explanation of Billy's wishes and to deliver the DVDs he had made for Michael and Casey, Billy's last goodbyes to them.

"He made the right choice," Michael said, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder and smiling.

"But he barely knew me-"

"He knew all he needed to know, what was important to know," Michael said musing over Billy's talent and how much he would miss him. "Billy didn't turn off his skill for reading people when the missions ended. He's...was the most intuitive person I've ever known in my career. It was one of many reasons that made him the best."

Rick heard Michael's admiration and was warmed by it. Michael didn't let his guard down often.

"He made the right choice, Rick," Michael repeated.

"He knew us too. Six months, six years, it didn't matter," Casey interjected. "Michael would try, for Billy, but the job, the missions they would always come first and I..."

Casey bowed his head.

"All I could teach his son would be how to hurt people. He'd be right. I'd protect the kid, but I'm not the kind of man.." Casey trailed off, his expression softening to as close to sentimental as he could be. "Michael's right. He made the right decision."

Rick looked at his friends and their loss was profound, probably much more than they would openly reveal, but their understanding and acceptance of Billy's revelation was unquestionable. It made him feel proud of belonging to the ODS, that all the initial hazing and suffering had been worth it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Untold Truths**

**Inspired by Faye_Dartmouth's Not in the Cards. Dedicated to her and lena7142.**

**Warning: Character death.**

**Summary: Some secrets are revealed to Rick**

**Part 2:**

Rick returned to the office to share the explanation of Billy's wishes and to deliver the DVDs he had made for Michael and Casey, Billy's last goodbyes to them.

"He made the right choice," Michael said, placing a hand on Rick's shoulder and smiling.

"But he barely knew me-"

"He knew all he needed to know, what was important to know," Michael said musing over Billy's talent and how much he would miss him. "Billy didn't turn off his skill for reading people when the missions ended. He's...was the most intuitive person I've ever known in my career. It was one of many reasons that made him the best."

Rick heard Michael's admiration and was warmed by it. Michael didn't let his guard down often.

"He made the right choice, Rick," Michael repeated.

"He knew us too. Six months, six years, it didn't matter," Casey interjected. "Michael would try, for Billy, but the job, the missions they would always come first and I..."

Casey bowed his head.

"All I could teach his son would be how to hurt people. Billy knew that. I'd protect the kid, but I'm not the kind of man..." Casey trailed off, his expression softening to as close to sentimental as he could be. "Michael's right. He made the right decision."

Rick looked at his friends and their loss was profound, probably much more than they would openly reveal, but their understanding and acceptance of Billy's revelation was unquestionable. It made him feel proud of belonging to the ODS, that all the initial hazing and suffering had been worth it.

**ChaosChaosChaos**

Rick took time off to travel to London. Simon had made all of the arrangements and had insisted that it had been Billy's wish to pay for everything. Simon had also contacted Olivia Drummond to pave the way for Rick's visit to lay Billy to his final rest. She had agreed to meet Rick and for him to meet Billy's son before they spread Billy's ashes in North Edinburgh.

Rick was as nervous as he had ever been in his life. This was the love of Billy's life, the family that he should have had, that he had deserved to have and was denied. And now, a perfect stranger was coming to visit them, to tell them about what had happened to Billy, to share his fond memories of him with them and to deliver the last DVD from Billy to be viewed by Olivia and him per Billy's wishes.

He knocked on the door, his heart thrumming in his chest, his palms sweaty. When it opened, a lovely brunette woman with eyes that reminded him of green tourmaline greeted him.

"Olivia Drummond?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Rick Martinez?"

Rick smiled in return and nodded.

"Please call me Liv," she said as she extended her hand. Rick took it gently and shook it.

A small head then popped through the doorway, the spitting image of his father, his brown hair a bit askew in places as if he had just awakened from a nap, the mischievous glint in his sapphire blue eyes, and his smile was beaming from ear to ear. Liam also possessed his father's fearlessness, open and playful even to someone he had never met. Rick's chest tightened again and he couldn't breathe for a second. Little Liam was already like his father.

"Uncle Rick!" He exclaimed.

Rick couldn't hide the shock and surprise on his face. Olivia smiled.

"I think an explanation is in order," she said and welcomed him into her home.

They walked back to a room where a TV was on. Liam grasped Rick's hand with the kind of complete trust and acceptance of a child who knew the person's hand he was holding. Rick tightened his grip in immediate affection for the little boy. Liam looked up and giggled. Rick smiled widely back.

"Come on now, let's watch daddy! He's on the telly!" He yelped as he led Rick onto the couch in front of the TV.

Rick flashed Olivia a look of concern, worried that Liam still didn't know that his father was dead. She picked up on it and smiled.

"He knows," she said simply.

Liam let go of Rick's hand and grabbed the remote.

"Dad sent this to us to tell us you were going to visit. When mummy told me you were coming, I had her pop it in so that I could see it again, yeh?" Liam explained.

He pressed a button, leaped back onto the couch and sat next to Rick, grabbing his hand again.

Rick could only watch in awe.

Billy popped on screen. Rick watched Liam's wonder and luminous smile at seeing his father and could only feel his own loss. How he wished he could feel Liam's carefree acceptance.

"There's my dad. He's in heaven now."

Rick felt his heart break at the innocent delivery of the words and was impressed by Liam's resilience.

"There's my little man. You know that your daddy loves you, right?" Billy's voice filled the room through the television speakers.

Rick wanted to close his eyes and imagine that all of what he was doing was a dream. A very bad dream. He knew it was futile, but Liam's devotion and belief was infectious. His effusive love for his father washed over Rick and the wave was overwhelming.

"I know, daddy," Liam said back even though Billy wasn't really there to hear it. "I love you too."

Rick thought he'd collapse from the weight of the injustice of fate to rob this child his father.

"Right then, are you ready for your visit with Uncle Rick?"

"He's here, daddy. Just like you said he would come."

Rick caught a glimpse of Olivia. The expression on her face was a mix of delight at her son's free spirit and open hearted love for his father and of the crushing loss of his presence for her and her son. Her fingers were delicately over her mouth and nose, trying to keep from sobbing. She was being brave for her son, but barely and he couldn't blame her.

"Right, well, when he comes to visit, I want you to be on your best behavior, all right? Make me proud, yeh? Course you could have the giggles and I'd be proud of ya," Billy teased.

"Oh, dad, you're being silly again. I promise to be good," Liam smiled.

"He's my best mate. The best of the lot, yeh? You have a best mate, don't ya, son?"

"Yeh, dad. His name's Colin. He's a right good mate."

"Rick is going to take care of you and your mum because much as I want to, I can't be with ya, but make no mistake your dad loves you with all of his heart."

"I know, daddy. Mummy tells me all the time."

Liam then stopped the DVD player, freezing Billy in time.

"Is my dad your best mate, Uncle Rick?" Liam asked in the innocent way that only a child could pose a question.

Rick took in a breath and stroked the little boy's head then his face, cupping it and smiling at him.

"Yeh, he's the best friend I have ever had. Your dad is a hero...he's my hero."

Liam smiled wide. He pressed the play button on the remote again and Billy came back on. Rick randomly thought to himself _"if only it was that easy"_.

"I want you to know that I will always love you with all my heart, my wee one. I know I say it all the time, but I like saying it and even though I can't be with you, my mate, Rick, he's going to make sure you are safe and be your mate too."

Rick felt the weight of responsibility, but wasn't afraid of it anymore because he knew that doing this for Billy was the least he could do for a man who had never doubted him, who had trusted him fully with the job and with his life and who hadn't had a hint of reservation at entrusting his son to his care. Rick needed to teach those qualities to Billy's son. It would be like passing on Billy's legacy to him since he couldn't do it himself.

"I miss my dad a lot, but I know he loves me and I know that he would be with me if he could."

Liam looked up at Rick.

"He would be. I know that he would," Rick said, doing his best not to cry.

"I know he loves mummy and I know he loves you too, Rick. I can tell, you know. Mum says I got a gift for it like my dad did."

Rick couldn't help, but smile. Billy's influence, it was already there in his little boy and Rick's heart swelled both out of his own pride, but for Billy's too, who would have been bursting with it himself at the sight of his intuitive son.

"I can see that and yeh, your dad, he could always tell when I needed a friend."

"Do you want to be my friend then? That way I can tell too."

Rick was so moved by Liam's generosity. He felt an overwhelming rush of familiarity and it was as if Billy was there with them, his presence was so strong in life, Rick could believe that it couldn't be that easily extinguished.

"I would like that very much."

Olivia watched with awe and showed her own motherly pride at Liam's trust and acceptance. It reminded her so much of her Liam and how despite being a spy, he had an almost mystical ability to infuse his infectious zest and joy for life to anyone he came across. It was that among many other qualities that she had fallen in love with and had still loved to the present day.

Olivia put Liam down for his overdue nap which allowed her and Rick time to talk alone.

"Liam's a great kid," he said.

"He is. Liam and I, that is Billy, and I had agreed to put Liam first above ourselves and to not let the distance affect him. Videos and Skype helped to keep little Liam's life as normal as we could and feel loved."

Rick smiled.

"You and Billy did a great job," Rick complimented.

"The reason little Liam knew you, called you Uncle Rick is because Liam had been telling his son all about his friends and showing him pictures of all of you so he'd know you. He'd regale him about your missions like they were adventure fairy tales, leaving out the scary and secret things, of course, but otherwise, he made all of you heroes. Liam was proud to be a part of your group. You quite literally gave him a second chance to do what he loved. For that, I thank you."

Rick smiled, but it trembled and he hated that he was losing his grip. Olivia saw it and placed a comforting hand on his.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You may think I have things under control, but when the house is silent and little Liam's asleep, I'm far from it. Sometimes I still find myself expecting Liam to ring through on Skype, but when he doesn't, knowing he would never miss a moment like that, the harsh truth of it all would hit me square in my heart. I'll put in one of the DVDs that he sent and crumble to bits watching it. I guess I'm lucky to have little Liam to be strong for. I can play the charade of the stiff upper lip because I have to for him.."

Rick nodded.

"When Liam, I mean Billy found out -"

"You can call him Liam," Rick said. "He was Liam to you."

She smiled.

"When Liam found out we were going to have a child, no man was as excited about becoming a father than he was. It was both the most joyful and the worst possible moment all at the same time. He had been ordered deported and had a very short time to leave. It tore him apart to have to leave me and face giving birth alone. I told him that as long as he was happy about the life I was carrying, it would be enough. Liam always wanted to be a part of my life and the life of our child. There was never a moment when he made me feel he would abandon me and our little one. It was difficult, but not impossible."

Olivia paused, her expression became soft and far away.

"We never stopped loving each other. Little Liam just brought us closer, but I'd worry if I didn't hear from him for long stretches. I knew it was a part of the job, his commitment and courage were what made me fall in love with him, but it was just those same qualities that had made me afraid for him as well."

Rick nodded in understanding.

"I can tell you were particularly close to him."

Rick swallowed his emotion down.

"He was not only a great agent, but he taught me how to be a better man and how to keep the dark side of the job from changing me. It's a unique perspective," Rick tried to smile, but it was short-lived again.

Olivia smiled back, her own emotions threatening to brim over.

"He was unique, I'll give you that. I see him in little Liam every day. Whenever he smiles, laughs, even plays, I see him. It's a comfort. He's inherited his father's charm as well," Olivia giggled at the thought.

Rick returned the smile and this time it stayed.

"Liam was upstanding, committed to the work, but he never let us forget that he would be there for us at a moment's notice as well, even come back at the risk of imprisonment if we needed him. His love for Queen and country was as absolute as it was for us..." She felt herself slipping again, her voice clogging up. "I knew what he did for a living, he never lied about it or about some of the things he had to do for it. Every time we'd talk, he would apologize and assert that I was his soulmate, that no one would come before both of us..."

She then broke into a soft sob.

"He didn't have to do that. I always knew he would never hurt us...he wasn't that kind of man..."

"He was the best of the profession...I was with him when he..." Rick said unable to hold back his own sob. "I couldn't save him and even though he told me not to blame myself, that there was nothing I could have done...I can't help feeling I could have done more. There are days when I think it should have been me," Rick said, breaking down ever so slightly.

"Rubbish!" Olivia insisted strongly. "I know Liam and he wouldn't stand for such bollix. He would tell me about all of you, pride was written all over his face and whenever he talked about you, he'd have a mischievous glint in his eye. He told me that you had the heart of a hero and that he considered it his duty to keep you from becoming disillusioned, to never betray you as his mates here had so that you would never suffer the fate that had befallen him. I wish you could have heard the admiration in his voice."

Rick took in a deep breath, wiped his eyes.

"He's never talked about what happened to him here."

"It was betrayal, plain and simple. His friends framed him for their traitorous deeds and every agent Liam thought was his friend abandoned him so as to not taint themselves. It was all rubbish," she said as she spat angrily at the injustice. "But as was Liam's nature, he knew that to clear his name he would need proof that he knew he couldn't get without help and he was as good as dead to the British Secret Service and to his mates. He refused to put us in danger by trying. His reputation was meaningless, all that had mattered was our safety, he'd said. So he'd accepted his fate and remade himself in America and with great success. I had no doubt that he would. He told me that he had finally found men who had believed in the same principles as he did. He was happy, Rick. You and the others renewed his faith in friendship and the craft. He had no regrets."

"Thank you for saying that."

"It's the truth."

Rick nodded, but his heart was still heavy with the loss. Olivia then tentatively brought him into a hug, allowing him to retract if he wanted to. Rick didn't and they hugged for each other's loss, but also for Billy. He would have wanted them to find solace but then he would want them to move on. At that moment, it seemed impossible for both of them.

They broke their embrace and knew that it was time to face their collective reality. Reluctantly, they put in the DVD, the last one Billy had left for them, the last time they could pretend.

"Ah, the love of my life and the friend with the hero's heart. My own heart is full thinking of you two together viewing this. The last of my untold truths revealed. In a life and career full of deception and lies, it feels good to finally unburden myself to bring you two together and Liam to the man whom I know will be his teacher, his mentor and who will fill his life with hope and optimism. I have one last mission to accomplish before I can rest. "

Rick stared at the screen, fresh tears once again being beckoned against his will.

"I know young Rick still has one burning question. You're still wondering why I chose you after only knowing you for what you believe is a scant amount of time especially to charge you with the life and safety of Liv and my son. You shortchange your worth to Michael and Casey and now to my family. I see that you will need convincing that you are up to the task and worthy of it. I will need to press upon Liv and Liam to give you that proof for I cannot. I can only tell you that if you've trusted my judgment in the field on all the missions we have worked together, then trust my judgment of you.

"You are also wondering why I went to such great lengths to bring you to this point and as recently as six months ago. Did I have a death wish? Most certainly not. You should know me better than that, but though none of us knows when it will be our time, people in our profession, the likelihood is high and more importantly unpredictable. Since Liam's birth I have tried to prepare for that contingency, but when you joined our ranks, I knew my search was over. I had the man who would teach my son everything he would need to navigate this harsh world without sacrificing his idealism and hope for humanity. There was no reason to think about it or to delay in setting all that has come to pass into motion. I was certain that I had found my man.. The last time I was this certain was when I wanted to be the best father I could for my child. Of course I talked everything over with Liv and even to Liam, seeking his approval of having an uncle, readying him to meet you as well as Michael and Casey. I hope that Liv and especially Liam have proven to you that you are a part of the family."

Liv watched her Liam and then looked over at Rick. She was touched by Rick's faithful friendship to the man she loved and would love to the end of her own life. As always, Liam's instincts were spot on and it seemed right to her that he would unite her and her son with his other family, the team that he had worked so seamlessly with, who had renewed his faith in defeating evil and for whom he would gladly die for. It gave her a feeling of peace and security knowing that Liam hand-picked their protectors.

"Livvie, love, my heart is yours and will be into eternity. Thank you for believing in me during my darkest days. I know I don't deserve you, but I would be only half a man without you," Billy said, for the first time, his voice wavering, his face crumbling with grateful tears. "Your love saw me through it all and gave me the strength to leave you which only made me love you all the more. Though I yearn for your touch and embrace, it takes very little to recall it in my soul. You have given me more than I could ever have asked for and in Liam, you have given what I thought impossible. There are not enough words to measure how much I love you and now, it is my turn to give you permission to let me go, please, please my love, free my soul to rest by loving again, finding someone to give you what I couldn't. I know you will protest, deny yourself for Liam's sake and for the sake of my memory, but you would be grieving me beyond measure if you let your beautiful soul become taken with mine. Let love into that open heart that found me wanting and fulfilled me. I will rest happily knowing you and Liam are happy. It is all I want for you."

Olivia was crying uncontrollably and Rick felt compelled to hold her, his own tears not yet fully shed.

"There is nothing more I can say except that though my life has ended, I have no regrets, for every event that has come to pass, both egregious and jubilant, has brought me to you both and to the ODS where I am proud of all of the good work I have done with my best mates. In my view, I was given a second life then. Celebrate my life, do not mourn it and most importantly, live your lives with joy and when you do, I shall be with you in spirit celebrating with you. Then and only then will you truly be fulfilling all that I wish for you."

Billy's face was so full of life as he then got up and turned off the camera.

Then his voice was gone. It was the kind of silence that tears into the fabric of existence, forever changing it.

Rick then cleared his throat, let go of Olivia, wiped his tears and smiled.

"He's right," he said. "You're right. I have to stop this. I have to make his death have more meaning than just wallowing. All those truths he'd taught me, they can't go silent with him. I realized that when his son, your son, greeted me with uninhibited joy and trust. I want to be as good of a teacher, a mentor for the next ODS new guy that Billy was to me. I owe him that and much more."

Olivia smiled at Rick's determination.

"You'll make him proud. I know you will."

**FIN - Thanks for reading and I hope it was worth it.**


End file.
